Spider
by Miss Dusk
Summary: Erik meets a new friend, can this new friend bring him out of the gloom that now surrounds him? One Shot, song fic.


A/N: If you guys have no idea what the song "Spider" by Oingo Boingo sounds like there is a video on YouTube at h t t p/ y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v m j M v S M n T R x s that has the song. I did not make the video myself nor do I know who did make it. It's just a suggestion to listen to the video. You don't have to and a I certainly didn't MAKE you. Just so we are clear. Now, onto the story...

Spider

It had been several weeks since the famous Phantom of the Opera had seen Christine and Raoul flee the cellar of the Opera House. He hadn't been brave enough to even step out of the cellar of the Opera House for the thought of getting arrested wasn't that appealing.

In that length of time, Erik noticed that he had a strange connection with the spiders that lived down in the cellar with him. They seemed to be following him around all the time. One day, Erik was sick and tired of the spiders being everywhere and shouted for them to go away… and they did. They all scattered throughout the cellar and didn't bother him.

All except one.

That one spider came to him one day while he was sitting at his organ trying to write a new song. Erik tried to ignore the spider as best he could but he just couldn't. It was just sitting there, as if waiting for him to start talking to it.

Erik sighed and looked at the spider, "What do you want from me, little spider?"

The spider didn't answer, of course, it just sat there as if waiting for something.

Erik, starting to get annoyed with the little creature, turned back to his music and started to write a new song. He even began to sing it softly to his new audience member:

_Spider crawling, on the wall_

_I see him and he, sees it all…_

_And he sees it all_

Erik looked up to notice that the spider was still there, staring straight at him. It hadn't moved, as if it was under one of Erik's trances. He continued to sing to the spider, seeing that it was the only thing that was keeping him from going mad. He couldn't stop thinking about Christine. It was just too painful to think that he had lost her forever in such a short amount of time.

_I fell down in that lazy place,_

_Where the English language can't penetrate_

_And I saw your mouth moving_

_Just forget it and lie here with me_

_Maybe we should just, climb under the sheets_

_Where the words they don't get in the way_

_We were wondering, if you recall_

_Is this the end of it_

_End of everything_

_We were wondering, wonder_

Erik could feel the tears burning in his eyes but he just couldn't stop playing. It would hurt him even more if he stopped. He needed to get his feelings out there for the spider. It needed to know why the famous Phantom was always so upset now. But the spider just sat there as if waiting to deliver a message.

_Spider crawling_

_In my left ear_

_Has a message I want you to hear_

_Hope you're happy_

_Found what you're looking for_

_Do you miss me? _

_Miss me at all?_

_Spider tells me,_

_Saw you yesterday_

_With somebody new_

_What can I say?_

_What can I…_

Why had his angel abandoned him? All he ever gave her was love, compassion, and music. The most precious of his gifts had been his music, why didn't she understand that? The music was the key to his success people would love Christine for her singing and praise the songs that she sang. The people would praise the both of them even if they never knew that Erik existed. He wanted, no, needed to prove to the world that he could be someone if he only had the chance. Well, he had his chance and he blew it by driving Christine away.

The spider still sat on the organ, it sat so still that Erik was sure that it was listening to every word that he was singing. It felt like the two of them were stuck in this world together. There was no way out for either of them.

_Spider crawling, I crawl with him_

_We go everywhere, we see everything_

_We are falling, we are falling,_

_Falling to nowhere_

_Hope you're happy_

_Found what you're looking for_

_Do you miss me?_

_Miss me at all?_

_Spider crawling, spider crawling, spider crawling…_

Erik finished the song, feeling that he had a new companion that would listen to him. As long as something stayed by his side he could accomplish anything, even it if was a spider.

But the spider had other plans, as soon as the song was over, he crawled away into the darkness, never to be seen again.

* * *

So, that's my new little song fic. Any thoughts? If you guys would be so kind as to leave a review I would love it. Thanks.


End file.
